Game of Moans: Fuck Or Be Fucked
by FanfictionWriter101
Summary: The world of Westeros is rampant with sex and even more sex. Mothers fuck sons and brothers fuck sisters. Anal, deepthroat, ass licking, bondage, strap on and domination are amongst the many sexual perversions exercised by the lusty nobles and perverted peasants. Because in the Game Of Moans, its fuck or be fucked...


**Author's Note: Welcome to a new story! And one I am quite excited about. I write the author's note at the beginning before writing, but I have the ideas I have prior are sounding good. As I am starting a new story I really want to get some feedback so I can judge the bearings on the story. So if you like the story or don't let me know! Also let me know if you like the style and format that I have done.**

 **Without further ado, please enjoy a prelude of sorts to what should be a very good and hot story. Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 1: AN INCEST FUELLED FANTASY

BRAN STARK

Leaning back, Bran couldn't help but smile, a soft moan escaping his lips as he felt two tongues trace along either side of his thick cock. Wrapping their way around his shaft, the ran along every ridge and delicious inch he had to offer, sliding around his bulbous purple head, lapping up each sensual drop of pre-cum that dribbled from his tip. Their tongues were slick and made sure his cock was covered in an even, shimmering coat of glossy saliva.

A hand grasped his balls, long and dainty fingers massaging them, passing them from finger to finger, gentle squeezing them much to Bran's arousal. A second, smaller hand wrapped around his base and slowly began pumping his cock up and down, twisting as it did so, the continuous attention from their tongues combining into a delicious feeling. Moaning loudly, he closed his eyes, succumbing to the sensual pleasures the wet tongues and hands were bringing him. As he was absorbed in pleasure, he was suddenly jolted back into reality as a wet finger, slowly pressed itself against his constricted asshole, causing him to jump in shock. Running around his hole, the finger softly pushed against it, but he clenched in response.

"Come on… I bet you'll like," A voice murmured, pulling her tongue away from his cock, but continuing to massage his balls, softly squeezing them as she continued to try and slip her finger into his bum, "I saw a girl doing it to Robb and he loved it…"

"But it'll hurt… I've never had anything up… up there," Bran stammered, blushing as he opened his eyes and looked into the face of his lecherous sister. Sansa smirked as she curled her finger slightly, the tip prodding his hole and parting it ever so slightly before Bran jumped.

"But you have no problem jamming our arses full of your delicious cock?" Arya said, lifting her lips from his cock and planting them softly on her brothers, slipping her tongue between his lips as she continued to jerk his length, his saliva slicken shaft making wet slapping sounds as she continued to jerk him, "We love cock up our arses… I bet you'd enjoy a finger… or two…"

"Arya! Let's be civil. If Bran doesn't want a finger in his tight little bum, we'll have to make him want one," Sansa purred, slowly caressing her sister's face with his hand, her thumb catching on her lip as she smiled devilishly, leaving Bran in a state of confusion. Rising to her feet, Sansa strode slowly around the bed, her nude form bouncing with each step. Her small breasts, bouncing slightly, but not nearly as much as her plump arse, pink and perfectly formed.

Arya giggled as she clambered up the bed, wrapping her arms around her brother, pressing her budding breasts against his chest as they both watched their naughty older sister striding to the end of the bed. Bran was a little sceptical of her intentions and as she clambered onto the bottom of the bed, slowly snaking forward on all fours, seductively biting her lip, Bran gulped.

"When I'm done, you'll want a little finger," Sansa purred, running her hands along his thighs, softly caressing his legs, before snaking underneath him and wrapping around the base of his legs. Pushing them up into the air, she revealing his puckered hole, causing Bran to gasp. His legs were lifted into the air and his cock ground against his stomach, smearing pre-cum and saliva along his skin.

Before Bran could object, Sansa's fiery hair disappeared between his legs and he felt a wriggling wet object tracing his hole, causing him to jump. Arya calmed him as she ran a finger around his nipple before lowering her tongue to his erect nub. Moaning, he rubbed Arya's skin, his hand clasping her bum as he pulled and pawed at her arse-cheeks, slapping and mauling the soft flesh.

Gasping, Bran felt his arse give way, Sansa's slick tongue slowly pushing against his ass, the very tip writhing its way inside him. The sensation was weirdly pleasurable and as he adjusting the strange sensations, he let out a soft moan, only causing Sansa to push forward even more. Holding his legs up, she pushed forward, slowly and steadily, inching her tongue deeper and deeper inside him, her hands massaging and caressing his skin, trying to loosen him enough for her to impale him on her tongue.

"Oh fuck…" Bran murmured as he felt Sansa's lips press against his skin, her tongue buried deep inside his arse, Arya's tongue continuing to trace each of his nipples. Giggling, Arya snaked her hand down to Bran's cock slowly jerking it, pre-cum flooding over her hand and contributing as lubrication to her steady jerking. Sansa wriggled her tongue rapidly, edging as deep as she could go, probing her little brother's bum hole, exploring each delicious inch she could.

"How come I don't get this treatment when you want to jam fingers in my arse?" Arya complained, watching Bran moan and groan with pleasure as her sister tended to his hole. Her own hand had found its way between her legs and was busy sliding several fingers in and out of her bald pussy, sliding in and out with ease. Biting her lip, she rested her head on Bran's chest as Sansa pulled away from his arse.

"Because I never get enough time. You just want fingers in your arse as quick as you can…" Sansa smirked as she looked down at Bran's shimmering hole and admiring her work, her finger smearing saliva across his hole as he moaned in pleasure.

"Rude! Just cause I enjoy a good fingering!" Arya smirked, her fingers running across her pussy and dipping further back, sliding into her tighter hole, the sensation of her fingers enough to cause her eyes to roll back into her head, "Oh… god…"

"Don't stop Sansa," Bran moaned wanting his sister to return her plump and perfect lips to his arse. The sensation of her wet tongue in his hole was driving him crazy and he needed more. Much to Sansa's amusement, she pouted and smirked.

"Does my little brother want me to kiss his bum?" Sansa mewled, pouting as Bran held his legs in the air for her, waiting for her tongue.

"Yes…" He breathed.

"Does my little brother want his sister's tongue buried deep inside him," She purred seductively, lifting a finger to her lip and softly biting it as Bran pleaded with her.

"Gods yes…" He moaned

"Does my little brother want his dirty whore of a sister to lick his filthy arse like common sluts do?" Sansa breathed, her voice serious and direct as she felt her pussy wetting. She was a whore and she liked it.

"Oh fuck yes…"

"Only… if I can slip a finger inside…" She smirked, her demeanour changing, becoming almost childlike. Giggling, she suckling softly on her finger as Bran's eyes opened in shock. He had been tricked. He wanted a tongue back on his arse, but he still wasn't entirely willing to let his sister finger him. She continued to look at him eagerly and Arya had almost developed puppy-dog eyes as they tried to lure him into letting them. Sansa continued to trace her finger along his hole, smearing saliva across his arse as she waited for the go ahead to sink her finger deep inside of him.

"Fine… but just one!" Bran conceded, much to the girls amusement. Leaping to her knees, Arya moved around to join Sansa as she wanted to watch her brother's hole accept Sansa's finger. Steeling himself, Bran laid back and closed his eyes, feeling a soft pressure build at his arsehole, Sansa's finger slowly pressing against it, wriggling its way into him, "Go slow…"

"You are gonna love this," Sansa murmured as she felt Arya's hand caressing her own arse and sliding down between her arse cheeks, resting on her pink rosebud. Wriggling her bum slightly, Sansa welcomed Arya's probing fingers, feeling her hole spread and accept Arya's fingers. Pushing forwards' she felt Bran open slightly as he unclenched, his arse opening up. Taking her chance, she sank her finger entirely inside him, watching him groan in pain and pleasure, feeling himself filling up so suddenly. Curling and twisting her finger, she watched him slowly jerk his own cock, trying to calm himself.

"Good boy. My finger is nice and deep in there…" Sansa moaned as she felt Arya slip a second finger inside her arsehole, moving them In and out with speeding. Slowly beginning to drive her own finger in and out of Bran, she watched him become absorbed in the pleasure, moaning and slightly rocking his hips as she twisted and drove her finger in and out.

"I bet he could fit another in there," Arya commented as she leaned over. Bran heard her and opened his mouth to object, only for any words he was going to say to be drowned a moan. Arya pressed her finger against her brother's arse as Sansa continued to finger him. Pushing past his tight arsehole, Arya swiftly buried her finger inside his tight asshole stretching him to new lengths as two fingers filled his virgin hole. The feeling of both his sisters inside him, was almost too much and he felt his orgasm building. Holding it off for as long as he could, he felt the two fingers inside him begin to move.

Instead of in unison, the two sisters moved slowly and out of sync. As Sansa drew her finger out, Arya drove her finger in. As Sansa drove her finger in, Arya slowly drew her finger out, ensuring Bran never longed for a finger inside him. Continuing to finger her sister's arse, Arya pressed her lips against Sansa's still confused as to how she was as good a kisser as she was.

"Well, well, well," A voice called from the doorway, causing all three of them to jump. Arya drew her fingers out of her siblings arses and covered her privates, whilst Sansa drew her covers up and over herself. Bran covered his cock and quickly lay flat on his back, hiding his slick arsehole from view as they looked over at the doorway, "I never thought my children would grow into such buttslut's…"

Smirking as she strode into the room, Catelyn stood before her children, a devilish smile on her face as she watched the three of them trying to hide themselves. Catelyn herself was naked and her body was surprisingly well kept. Tight and smooth, with nary a wrinkle in sight. Her age had treated her well and her breasts hung perfectly on her body, her bum retaining a healthy seductive bounce.

"Mother!" Sansa exclaimed as she rushed to her mother's side, pressing her naked body against the older woman, and wrapping her arms around her. Leaning in she pressed her lips against Catelyn's and sank into a deep and passionate kiss, their tongues slipping deep inside her mouth, delving into her daughter's delicious throat. Sansa's arms, dropped to Catelyn's hips and curved around to her bum, cupping her mother's arse as she snogged her. Catelyn's hands however latched onto their favourite part of their daughter. Her breasts. There was something so endearing about the young girl's tits and her perfectly petite nipples capping of the soft pillowy handfuls was a sight to behold.

"Have you been licking Arya's bum again?" Catelyn murmured as she pulled away from her daughter, confused by the taste on her tongue. Opening her arms, she welcomed her youngest daughter into their womanly embrace, the mixture of their flesh pressing and writhing together doing wonders for Bran. The three women caressing each other's bodies brought extended life to his body as she slowly jerked his cock, watching the three.

"No, Bran. He finally let us," Sansa exclaimed turning her attention towards Bran, who was watching intently as Sansa's fingers slipped between Catelyn's legs tracing her shaven slit and dipping between her folds, delving into her pussy.

"Really! My son is exploring! Well that is worthy of reward," Catelyn smiled as she let her daughters go. Walking around to her son, she let Sansa and Arya hold each other, their hands probing each-other's holes, dipping inside each other and fingering each other.

Catelyn clambered onto the bed and took her son's cock in her own hand, slowly jerking his length as he relaxed onto the bed. Smiling at son, she revelled in the size of his cock, squeezing and playing with his length as she ogled him. His thin frame and hairless body sported a surprising large cock, one born of northern blood and one she cherished.

"Would my little boy like a reward?" Catelyn murmured, stroking him and watching his face light up and nod feverishly. His eyes were however busy watching his sisters who were both fingering each other, their fingers sliding in and out as she moaned and writhed against each other. Noticing his gaze, she turned and said, "They can join us. Now up you get."  
Leaping to his feet, Bran moved out of the way and allowed his mother to lay back against the headboard, spreading her legs. Getting the attention of her daughters, she signalled them both to come join them. Sansa slid next to her mother on the right and Arya made her way to her left, pressing their bodies against their mother while Bran held his cock, "Your reward is up to you sweetie…"  
Bran's eyes lit up as he was left gazing at his mother's holes. Her pussy was tight and glistening wet, her folds slightly parted and waiting for him. While, her arse was deliciously tight and winking at him, teasing him. Taking his cock in hand, he dipped it between her legs and rested the tip against his mother's arsehole, desperate to fuck her in her bum.

"Ah, an ass man. Go for it, son. Fuck your mother's arse," Catelyn breathed as her daughters watched, eyes wide. They loved Bran's cock and took it in every hole, any time. Their arses were a particular favourite for Bran and no matter how many times he bent them over in the castle halls, over the breakfast table or even in the baths. No matter how many times he bent them over suddenly, spread their arse cheeks and forced his cock into their arses, they still weren't used to it. Bran had a tendency to spring on the girls randomly and take them in the middle of the corridor. That was how their mother found them. Bran had ripped Arya and Sansa's clothes of before fucking them in the hall for an hour.

"Fuck…" Catelyn murmured as she felt her arse split in two. A little uncomfortable, she felt her daughters' lower their mouths to her tits, licking and biting her nipples as they ran their fingers down to her unoccupied pussy. Together they slipped several fingers into her pussy, driving in and out, allowing their mother to relax as Bran slowly eased forward. Her tight hole was pushing against his cock, but with a small push, he slipped the head inside.

Gasping painfully, Catelyn's scream was silenced by Arya's mouth. Kissing passionately, the two of them battled for dominance. Sansa slipped an extra finger into her mother's pussy as Bran lustfully pushed forward. Catelyn wrapped her legs around her son as he caressed her hips. Settling on her hips, he thrust forward in a slowly, long thrust, burying his entire length in his mom's arse. Feeling his balls smack her arse crack, Catelyn stifled a scream, letting Arya moved from her lips down to her neck, softly nibbling on her sensitive flesh, "Fuck me, Bran…"

Taking this as an order, Bran began to draw his hips back, letting his saliva slick cock slide out of her ass, until only the tip rested inside her stretched hole. Powering slowly forward, he began to slowly fuck his mother, building up a slow and steady rhythm. His thrusts caused her breasts to bounce up and down, Sansa slowly beginning to struggle. Her lips wrapped around her mother's bouncing nipples, licking and playing with the sensitive nubs.

As he body was steadily filled up with cock, Catelyn slid her hands around to cup her daughters' arses, her fingers tracing down their arse cracks and settling against their ass holes. Both slightly gaping form their previous fingering treatment, Catelyn found no difficulty slipping several fingers deep inside the girls' arses. Arya groaned loudly as her bum was filled and Sansa squealed slightly as she reared her head, "Do my daughters like their arses filled?"

"Yes, mom… oh yes…" Arya moaned, continuing to kiss and lick her mother's neck, her hands running up at down her body. Bran was busy pounding into his mother's arse, increasing his speed and powering, filling the room with loud wet slaps as he balls smacked against her arse cheeks. Reaching his hands up to his mother's breasts, he squeezed and played with them, enjoying the feeling of tits.

As his balls slapped against her body, he groaned loudly, the rising feeling of his orgasm building in his loins as he feverishly pounded into her arse. Moaning and panting loudly, he slowed his thrusts, trying to force his cock deeper and deeper as her arse began to milk his cock.

"Oh fuck…" Bran groaned as he thrust forward. Catelyn's eyes flew open as she felt her son's cock twitch and spasm inside her. Moaning loudly, she felt several long strands of cum spray out of his cock, filling her arse and painting her insides. Panting, she let his flail his cock inside her, more and more strands of cum filling her hole. Drawing his hips back, her let his cock flop against his mother's shaven crotch, several strands spurting along her stomach. Much to his arousal, Arya and Sansa dove to lap up the strands of cum, battle to savour each drop before embracing in a passionate cum filled kiss. Looking down between his mother's legs, he saw cum dripping out of her constricted arsehole, much to his mother's amusement.

"Did my son enjoy this time?" Catelyn murmured, leaning forward and kissing Bran on the lips as Sansa and Arya kneeled either side of him, their hands running up and down his body caressing him.

"Yes Mother," Bran nodded, cumming dripping from his cock and his tip twitching in response to the caressing hands of his two sisters.

"We look forward to your next visit. The next time you sleep," Catelyn murmured, drawing him in for another deep kiss, before leaning away, "But it's time to wake up…"

Waking abruptly, Bran shot straight up, his face thick with sweat. Breathing heavily, he remembered his dream. One of his favourites. Visiting his sisters and mother and having naughty fun. His heart was racing as he recounted the events of his dream, a lecherous smile on his face. The naughty details and exploits brought a twinge to his cock and as he threw back the covers, he noticed his problem. He had enjoyed his dream a little too much.

Groaning, he slid out of bed and tossed his clothes to the side. He grew tired of the dreams. Despite enjoying them immensely, he found himself longing for the feelings of his dreams more often. The actual feelings. His dreams seemed real, but they never really lasted and he wanted more.

Peering out the window, Bran sighed. Until he saw something peculiar. His eyes widened as he saw it and a naughty smile stretched across his face as he did. Grabbing some clothes, he dressed himself quickly before rushing out the door to chase what he saw from the window. Arya running across the courtyard… Naked…

 **Author's Note: So there it is! The first chapter of a new Game Of Thrones story. I am all together happy with the chapter, but I would like to tweak a few things. Don't be surprised if in a few days the story changes slightly as I may well update it! Let me know your thoughts on the chapter and what you would like to see. I have included a list down below of the next few chapters so you have an idea of what is coming.**

 **Chapter 2: Cersei's Toys (Cersei/Lancel and Cersei/Myrcella)**

 **Chapter 3: Slut Training (Daenerys/Viserys)**

 **Chapter 4: Secret Life Of Highborn Whore (Arya/?)**

 **Chapter 5: The Wolf's Secret Bitch (The Hound/Myrcella)**

 **Chapter 6: Mother Imagined (Joffrey/?)**

 **As this is a new story I would really like some reviews. I am a little unsure about the chapter so some reviews would help me get a bearing on what it's like! Suggestions and ideas are always welcome! Cheers! Till next time!**


End file.
